


Five Stages

by foldedpapertowels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedpapertowels/pseuds/foldedpapertowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that there are five stages of love. Yuzuru and Michael go through each and every one of them, and eventually fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages

**Author's Note:**

> There are several versions of the five stages of courtship and I mixed them to this fic.  
> This fic was for a TList V-day fic exchange

**_Stage 1: Attraction_ **

Yuzuru likes Michael. He is sure of that…well mostly. He is one part sure of himself, the other wildly confused. He thought this, whatever this is, might be just a stupid crush. Something that will go away eventually, but it didn’t. The attraction he had for the other only grew stronger, and he knew it won’t go away anytime soon.

Yuzuru wonders if it’s okay that he’s being friendly, well a little bit too friendly to be exact. Technically, he’s not a complete stranger to the other boy. They have met several times before, and even exchanged contacts. He knows Michael is single; he’s single too. But he can’t help but ask himself, _Is this alright?_

He sends all these signals to the other boy, hoping that the younger will notice that he’s trying to make a move. Did Michael notice that he started wearing more properly fitted clothes? Did he notice the new perfume (the one gifted to him before but never really did use) he splashed on himself this morning? Yuzuru sighs as he realizes that he has become more conscious about the way he looks, the way he talks and the way he does things ever since he started liking Michael.

Maybe his attraction to the other is really strong, or maybe his feelings for him is real. Or maybe, he has fallen deeper that he thought.

 

 

Michael likes Yuzuru. He is sure of that… very sure. Part of him wonders if this little crush on him will go away… but it didn’t. He thinks it must be because they’re really close friends… they have the same interests and they understand each other well. The attraction grew stronger and he knew it won’t go away anytime soon.

Michael wonders if Yuzuru is just being friendly… too friendly. He is not complaining, he’s mostly just confused. Does Yuzuru like him too? He’s single and so is Yuzuru. He tells that to himself but he still asks, _Is this alright?_

He noticed that Yuzuru has changed. He can’t quite put his finger into what has changed but he _knows_. Is it the way he dresses? Has he always smelled this way or is that a new perfume? Was there any difference in the way he talks and the way he do things? He wasn’t sure and maybe he was just thinking too much, or bserving too much.

Maybe the attraction is not just physical, maybe there are feelings involved, maybe its… _Love._

 

 

**_Stage 2: Body Language_ **

Yuzuru wasn’t sure why he kept on (unconsciously) looking at the younger boy. He guesses it was the attraction, or maybe he was looking for signs. _“What signs?”_ , he asks himself. Maybe he wants to see if Michael is comfortable around him. Maybe he wants to see if things won’t get awkward if he gets too close… _by accident_ or not really.

And then it gets to the _What Ifs_.

What if things really do get awkward? What if Michael starts avoiding him? What if Michael doesn’t like the closeness he’s showing? What if Michael doesn’t like him?

And then he forgets the other _What if… What if Michael likes him too?_

 

Michael wasn’t sure why he unconsciously kept on looking at Yuzuru. He guesses it was the attraction, or maybe he was looking for signs. “ _What signs_?” he asks himself. Maybe he wants to be sure that he’s not making Yuzuru uncomfortable with their closeness. Maybe he wants to know if his little crush is too obvious… or maybe his crush isn’t too little.

And then it gets to the _What ifs_.

What if things really do get awkward? What if Yuzuru thinks he’s too friendly? What if one day Yuzuru decides to avoid him because he’s _too friendly_? What if Yuzuru doesn’t like him like as he does?

And then he asks himself the other _What if… What if Yuzuru likes him too?_

 

 

**_Stage 3: Communication_ **

They’re both really not the talkative type. Yuzuru is never sure if its alright to talk to Michael. Not that he’s a total stranger or something, but he thought it would be weird to suddenly become talkative. Sometimes he gives Michael a simple “Hi!” and his stomach feels weird  and his heart starts to race. And when Michael gives back a “Hello, Yuzuru! How are you?” or “Hello Yuzuru, How’s your day?” he counts how many words he could have told him instead of just a simple “Hi.”

It didn’t take long for him to realize that their conversations have started to get longer. They would stay up late talking and sending funny stickers on LINE. The lonesome, “Hi!” is not so lonely anymore when they see each other. Hi is now accompanied with either a _How are you?_ or _Did you sleep well last night?_

And then he starts wondering again. If it’s alright to say, _I like you._

 

Michael thinks that Yuzuru is not the talkative type. He tries to break into that and tries to talk to him as much as he could. When Yuzuru greets him, he gets nervous but he tries to greet back and ask how he was doing. Yuzuru answers back, usually with a smile and a question of how he was doing as well.

And then their simple Hi’s and Hello’s have evolved into longer conversations and sleepless nights of talking and sending funny stickers on LINE. And he noticed that Yuzuru’s smiles are now a little brighter, and his greeting are a little livelier.

And then he starts thinking. Maybe it’s alright to say, _I like you._

 

 

**_Stage 4: Touch_ **

Michael doesn’t flinch nor move away when Yuzuru gets close and Yuzuru thinks that its a good sign. He thinks to himself, _Maybe Michael likes me too._

He starts getting comfortable around Michael. He starts sitting much closer than before but not close enough for the younger to be bothered. He unconsciously places his arms around the younger boy’s shoulders as if it was the most natural thing to do.

He plans to confess his feelings but he felt that its too early for that.

“I like you.” Michael says. Yuzuru isn’t sure if he heard it right but he answers back with, “I like you too.”

 

Yuzuru would sometimes be too close but he doesn’t mind. Michael thinks that Yuzuru doesn’t seem to mind as well. He thinks to himself, _Maybe Yuzuru likes me too._

They start getting comfortable with each other now. Michael notices that they sit closer to each now. Yuzuru puts his arms around his shoulders like it was the most natural thing to do.

He plans to confess his feelings and he hopes that its not too early for that.

“I like you.” He says. The only thing he can hear is the loud and fast beating of his heat, but he hears him answer back with, “I like you too.”

 

 

**_Stage 5: Intimacy_ **

Yuzuru is still conscious about the way he looks, the way he talks and the way he does things, but not as much as before. Michael said that he likes Yuzuru the best when he’s not trying too hard. He stops wearing the perfume and Michael doesn’t seem to mind. He starts wearing his ill-fitting clothes again and Michael doesn’t seem to mind that as well.

He still sits close to Michael, this time too close that he sometimes finds Michael’s head resting on his shoulders. He no longer puts his arms on his shoulders because he now slowly slips his hands to Michael’s as they walk.

And then there’s the first kiss. It wasn’t under the light of a thousand stars, nor was there fireworks in the background. It was a Sunday afternoon. They didn’t go on a date because Yuzuru was preparing for an exam. Michael asked if he could come, promising he won’t do anything to bother him and Yuzuru agreed.

Yuzuru didn’t realize that it was getting late until Michael excuses himself. He apologized to Michael because he won’t be able to send him home. He sees Michael smile and says, “You should be studying.” and out of nowhere he feels Michael’s lips on his. Before he was able to react, Michael says, “Good luck” and leaves.

Sometimes he wonders how from their Hi’s and Hello’s have they gone into holding each others hands, hugging and kissing. And then he answers his own question with, _I don’t know, but love can sure do wonders._

 

 

Michael thinks that he likes Yuzuru even if he doesn’t change. This is where his questions found answers. No, Yuzuru didn’t smell like that before, the way he dresses is also different and the way he talks is more natural now. But he doesn’t mind that.

They still sit close to each other, close enough for him to rest his head on his shoulders. Yuzuru stopped putting his arms around his shoulders, instead he finds Yuzuru’s hands on his when they are walking.

And then there’s the first kiss. It wasn’t under the light of a thousand stars, nor was there fireworks in the background. It was just a normal Sunday afternoon. They didn’t go on a date because Yuzuru was preparing for an exam and  Michael decided to come over Yuzuru’s house. He didn’t come there to help him or anything, he was there simply because he wanted to. He watches the boy in silence as Yuzuru continues to study.

Then Michael realizes that it was getting pretty late. He excuses himself and said that he should get going. Yuzuru apologizes for not being able to send him home but Michael says, “You should be studying.” he then kisses him on the lips and says, “Good luck!” before he left hurriedly.

Sometimes he wonders, if he didn’t say _I like you_ first, would they be holding each other’s hands, sharing warm hugs and sweet kisses now? And then he answers his own question with, _Yes, because love can do wonders._

 


End file.
